As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,147,372; 5,176,689; 5,094,249; and 5,099,859; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse non-invasive diagnostic testing apparatus.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented diagnostic apparatus, while containing some of the same general structural features and concept do not offer the degree of simplicity of use, as well as the flexibility and fine tuning of the alignment elements that are possible with the diagnostic structure that forms the basis of the present invention.
As in most diagnostic situations, the most commonly employed apparatus are those whose operation is relatively simple and straightforward as well as being highly accurate with regard to the measurements being taken and recorded.
Particularly with regard to chiropractic practice, many conditions and ailments may be traced to a postural condition which places under stress on vital nerves and tissues. As a consequence, the detection of these postural misalignments is imperative before any method of correction may be proscribed, and the state of the art among the chiropractic diagnostic apparatus currently available leaves much to be desired.